El lobo y el veela
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry sabe que lo que hace esta mal, pero mañana es el último día en Hogwarts y se alejará de Draco Malfoy, del dolor y la desesperación de no tener a su pareja, del odio que carcome su alma. Mañana se alejara de todo. Mañana se irá.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **El lobo y el veela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Potter.**

Harry sabe que lo que hace esta mal. Su lobo interno gruñe ante la idea de él tocando a alguien más que su pareja, le pide que pare, le suplica, pero su parte humana que aún tiene voluntad y fuerza le dice que se calle y sigue besando con furia al chico frente a él; y mientras le mete mano bajo la ropa, le odia.

Odia ser mordido por Greyback y ser un maldito lobo.

Odia que Remus ya no esté para guiarlo, para decirle qué hacer.

Odia a Snape por no poder detener la enfermedad en él.

Odia a Voldemort por dejar vivir a ese asqueroso lobo.

Odia a Draco Malfoy por ser su pareja.

Sabe que está lastimando al Slytherin frente a él, al igual que a todos los anteriores, pero le importa poco o nada. Solo quiere hacer sufrir a los demás tal y como él sufre, y cuando acaba le deja tirado en el suelo se arregla y se marcha. Y entonces se va a la torre de gryffindor, a su cuarto y se da una ducha. Deja que el dolor lo recorra porque pronto acabará. Mañana es el último día en Hogwarts y se alejará de Draco Malfoy y de todos los que ha utilizado para engañar a su lobo. Aun cuando sabe que este no lo ha creído.

Logrará seguir adelante, se dice. Él puede. Mañana se irá.

 **Zabini.**

Blaise sabe que lo que hace está mal. Mira alejarse a Potter y se tapa la cara avergonzado, preguntándose en qué momento dejó que la persona que le gustaba a su mejor amigo se convirtiese en su mayor deseo, en su amante…en su ilusión.

¿Cuándo llegaron a ese punto? Se pregunta.

Sabe que Draco no le perdonará. No lo perdonará porque ha renunciado a varias cosas por no luchar contra Potter, porque ha peleado contra su padre y está a punto de perder su apellido debido a eso, y se ha alejado de su madre por esa pelea, a pesar de que la ama con todo su ser. Porque ha llorado en su hombro, sabiendo que no será correspondido y le ha agradecido cada vez por no juzgarlo y estar a su lado cuando no puede evitar quebrarse.

Porque Blaise lo ha escuchado, y a sus espaldas, le ha traicionado también.

Puede que ambos se sientan mal consigo mismos al enamorarse del gryffindor, pero al menos Draco ha conservado su dignidad y se ha levantado cada día con la cara en alto, obedeciendo sus propios estándares y conservando sus principios.

Ese Draco, quien le ha apoyado cuando ha peleado con su madre, quien le dio asilo cuando su padrastro lo echó de casa en vacaciones de invierno en medio de la nieve y sin nada, es el Draco que se sienta junto a él y lo dibuja, que canta levemente cuando tiene pesadillas y le deja acostarse junto a él cuando no puede dormir. Es el Draco que lo acompaña en las compras de Pansy, para que no se aburra. Que le pide ayuda para volar mejor en escoba y ganarle a Potter. El que le dedicó la primera sonrisa de victoria cuando lo logró en el último juego. El que le pidió que no tomase la marca, para que siguiera vivo.

Ese Draco, quién es como su hermano, ha sido traicionado por él, y pagará por ello. Porque después de todo ese Draco al que ha intentado tomar por tonto, es, después de todo, un Malfoy, y nadie lo pisotea. Y algún día todo el cariño que le profesa, todas las sonrisas que le dirige y toda la amabilidad se convertirá en rencor. Y no está preparado para ello, pero no puede evitarlo.

No, importa. Puede resistirlo. Mañana, mañana se irá.

 **Malfoy.**

Draco sabe que Potter suele estar en el pasillo que conduce a las mazmorras junto con el chico del día. También sabe que últimamente prefiere a un slytherin y por ello suele pedir sus rondas lejos de ahí, para no ver nada que pueda lastimarlo. No quiere saber quién es. Prefiere pensar que es uno de los de primero, quienes no saben nada de su tonto enamoramiento. Además está preocupado por Blaise, está tan callado, decaído y evita mirarlo a los ojos, que Draco no puede evitar pensar que está en problemas.

La noche anterior ha llegado sucio y desarreglado, se ha acostado en sus rodillas y ha llorado. Y Draco conoce esa mirada de dolor. Es la misma que le recibe cada día frente al espejo. Es la mirada de alguien que se ha enamorado.

Está tan distraído que no ha notado que ha entrado en el pasillo que evita desde hace un mes, y cuando alza la mirada y ve a Potter besando a alguien el corazón se le parte en dos y tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar y mantener su mirada fría.

Pero no lo logra…

No lo logra porque un jadeo sale de sus labios y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

Potter abre los ojos y retrocede asustado, y lo mira. Seguramente porque cree que le mandara detención el último día de Hogwarts. Pero la razón no es esa. No lo logra porque quien está con Potter es su mejor amigo.

Es Blaise.

Le ha consolado por acostarse y enamorarse del chico que él ama. Y del cual su amigo sabía.

Es un estúpido.

Las lágrimas empiezan a salir y el dolor se empieza a convertir en rabia. Nunca se lo perdonará. Puede que Potter no esté enterado de lo que él sentía, pero Blaise lo ha sabido desde siempre. Desde que supieron que iría con ellos a Hogwarts, desde que Draco emocionado le ha contado que lo ha encontrado en la tienda de túnicas y le ha dicho lo mucho que deseaba que él le mirase. Desde que Blaise le ha dicho que podía lograrlo.

Blaise le ha dicho que podía lograrlo.

Blaise le había alentado a seguir enamorado. Quizá por ello el dolor es más fuerte. Porque realmente confiaba en él. Mira a Potter y no puede evitar mandarle una mirada de reproche. Se limpia las lágrimas y se da la vuelta.

No hay nada más que hacer ahí. Mañana se irá.

 **Potter.**

Escucha pasos que se acercan pero en realidad no le importa. No están haciendo nada más que besuquearse y manosearse. Después de todo el lobo no permitirá que pase de eso, harto de que no busque a su pareja teniéndole tan cerca. Quizá por ello prefiere a los slytherins, porque le recuerdan a él. Y no es que esté engañando a Zabini porque él sabía desde el principio de que iba esto.

Entonces los pasos se detienen y él voltea a ver con desdén quién le ha interrumpido. Para su sorpresa es Malfoy y de inmediato el lobo empieza a quemarle, especialmente cuando siente el dolor de su pareja al verlo con alguien más.

El dolor de su pareja…

Quiere convencerse de que es debido a que el de al lado es su mejor amigo, pero cuando recibe la mirada de reproche, y ve los plateados ojos mirarlo con dolor, se da cuenta lo estúpido que ha sido. Malfoy se limpia la cara y los mira. Ya no hay dolor… Solo indiferencia hacia él y el moreno de al lado. Sonríe amargamente y se marcha.

Quédate.

Quiere gritar, pedirle que lo escuche, que no se marche. Pero Malfoy se ha alejado y mañana ambos partirán hacia distintos caminos. Mira a Zabini que parece destrozado.

-A él le gustabas – susurra el otro-le gustabas bastante.

Harry abre los ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a amenazar con salir. Entonces siente la rabia del lobo hacia el moreno.

Él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo-grita hacia su parte humana quien comprende sus palabras. Sabía que ambos se correspondían desde que él le llamó con el nombre del rubio. Y no dijo nada. Le azota contra la pared y le da un puñetazo para desquitar su rabia, pero sabe que él es igual de culpable así que le suelta y se aleja. Sabe que la ira se convertirá en llanto y no quiere que nadie le vea.

No quiere que nadie le vea llorar.

 **Zabini**

Todo se ha descubierto, se ha acabado. Draco le odia. Potter se irá. No puede evitar sentirse culpable.

Culpable porque sabe que al moreno quiere a Draco, porque ha dicho su nombre más de una vez cuando están juntos. Porque aún cuando él mismo quiere a Draco no puede evitar sentirse celoso de él.

-A él le gustabas – susurra- le gustabas bastante.

No le sorprende ser azotado contra la pared ni recibir un puñetazo. Se lo merece. Porque fingió ser un buen amigo, porque se besuqueaba con la persona por la que su amigo lloraba, porque le decía a Potter que Draco nunca le correspondería sabiendo que le dolía al moreno.

Porque él era lo más cercano que le permitía estar del rubio. Porque lo quería para él.

Se lo merece.

Así como se merece que al regresar todos lo miren con desdén. Porque ha herido a su príncipe de plata. A su guía. A su líder. A su amigo. Porque con ello ha traicionado a todos.

Por eso cuando mira a Pansy y ella evade la mirada sabe que ha escogido entre sus dos amigos de la infancia. Y no lo ha escogido a él. Cuando mira a Draco salir mientras él entra, sabe que le han preguntado que le ha pasado y él no ha dicho nada, así que ellos ha sacado sus conclusiones.

Saben que él ha sido el Slytherin traidor.

El slytherin del que todos han murmurado por semanas.

Es cierto, ha traicionado la lealtad de la casa verdiplata. Sonríe. Irónicamente él tenía razón. Pagará por ello, porque a un Malfoy nadie lo pisotea. Más cuando es el mejor Malfoy que ha nacido nunca.

Pero mañana será otro día.

Y se marchará.

 **Malfoy.**

Draco sabe que es un veela y quiere creer que el tonto enamoramiento por Potter pasará pronto. Se esfumará. Al igual que su vida en Hogwarts. Al igual que el cariño hacia Zabini, al igual que el dolor en su pecho.

Por eso cuando ve a su madre en el andén ¾ no puede evitar sonreír, porque pese a todo tiene a sus padres, porque aún tiene amigos.

Porque aún tiene esperanzas de encontrar un amor y ser feliz.

Por eso cuando un mes después resulta que su esperanza es Potter no puede hacer más que golpearse una y otra vez en la cabeza como si fuera elfo doméstico y maldecir el día en que las veelas nacieron.

No puede irle peor.

Quiere creer que aun tiene a sus padres, pero un mes después de rechazar el compromiso es expulsado de casa y pierde los beneficios monetarios de usar su apellido en el Mundo Mágico.

Solo y entristecido, se sienta en una banca del callejón Diagon aprovechando que la prensa aún no tiene ninguna noticia y baja la cabeza. No quiere pensar.

Al atardecer ve unos pasos deteniéndose frente a él y al alzar la mirada descubre a Pansy y a Theo mirándolo fijamente.

Van por helados. Les platica su problema.

Pansy opina que puede irse a otro país, después de todo habla varios idiomas y puede sobrevivir de ello. El Mundo Mágico no puede evitar que use su apellido. Por ejemplo, Sirius Black fue renegado de su casa principal y aun así siguió llamándose Black aún en Inglaterra.

Theo opina que puede vivir en el mundo muggle.

El problema es que Draco nunca ha vivido en el mundo muggle, nunca ha sido pobre, nunca ha trabajado y solo tiene 17 años. Y sabe que en cuanto los padres de ambos sepan que ha sido desheredado les prohibirán hablar con él, así que se quedará solo. Por siempre…

Theo que nota la rigidez de su amigo y sabe que en este momento Blaise sabría qué hacer, que Blaise podría haberse rebelado contra su madre y ofrecerle un lugar al menos para quedarse.

Que Blaise sabría qué decirle.

Pansy parece pensar lo mismo porque sus miradas se cruzan en entendimiento y mira al lugar vacío a su lado como sabiendo que les falta alguien. Pero aún así no se les cruza por la cabeza ir por él o dejar de hablarle sólo porque fue desheredado. Ningún miembro de su casa le haría eso a Draco porque, a pesar de ya no ser un Malfoy reconocido, es el Malfoy que defendía a Millicent cuando decían que era fea, el Malfoy que se sentaba por horas con Crabbe y Goyle para enseñarles los hechizos, quien se sentaba junto a Nott en sus grandes horas de lectura, quien acompañaba a Pansy de compras cuando ni siquiera Blaise quería ir y quién jugaba con Adrian Pucey quidditch durante horas.

Es su amigo.

Y aunque Blaise también lo es, Draco aun no le perdona y quizá no lo haga nunca, y no quieren hacerle sentir peor que ahora.

Pansy se para y le toma las manos. Sabe que Draco está confundido y siente que lo ha perdido todo. Sabe que Draco es un veela sin amor de ningún tipo.

Y los veelas sin amor inevitablemente mueren.

La mirada de Draco es como la de un niño perdido, sin nadie que le guíe o le sustente. Tiene su varita, pero no parece tener nada más a la mano. Pansy saca su cartera y le da el dinero en ella. La mano de Draco se quiere retirar, pero ella lo sujeta con firmeza. Draco la mira con agradecimiento y llora.

Theo le dice que vayan a su casa y al estar ahí, disuelve en una taza de té la poción para dormir sin sueños. Mientras Draco duerme prepara unas mudas de ropa, envía una lechuzas a los slytherins y habla con Pansy.

Levantarse en casa de Theo no preocupa a Draco, lo que le preocupa es que Daphne, Millicent , Crabbe, Goyle, Astoria e incluso algunos slytherins de primero están reunidos en el comedor con un mapa en las manos y una pequeña bolsa de lo que él identifica como dinero a su lado.

Sabe que Blaise no está ahí, pero no quiere aceptarlo.

Pansy le anuncia que se mudaran a Francia, con su abuela. Por supuesto nadie tiene que saber que se irá con ella y ella puede alegar estrés masivo como resultado de la guerra. Unos cuantos desmayos y dolores de cabeza fingidos servirán.

Draco mira a todos por igual, antes de sentir en sus manos la ropa y el dinero. Sus manos tiemblan. Tal vez no sea bastante pero servirá para un boleto hasta ahí y unos cuantos días de refugio y comida. De tener nada ahora tiene un poco. Las emociones están cargadas en su mirada y sabe que está llorando de nuevo. Camina hacia Pansy y la abraza con fuerza.

Mira a Astoria, que lo ve alejada del resto.

Sabe que ella le quiere y tenía esperanza de que pudiesen lograr una relación a largo plazo. Camina hacia ella y la abraza suavemente. Astoria se deja y él le pide disculpas por no aceptar su compromiso, mientras ella niega con la cabeza.

No hay nada que perdonar.

Sí. Tal vez su pareja sea Potter y ya no le tenga. Tal vez haya perdido a su mejor amigo, Blaise. Tal vez sus padres le hayan dejado a su suerte.

Pero al menos no se equivocó en algo. Aún tiene a sus amigos.

Tres días después Pansy ya se encuentra en París y Theo anuncia que estudiará medimagia en Versalles el mes siguiente, que casualmente queda en Francia.

Draco ha tomado un vuelo en turista muggle para ahorrar el dinero que le han prestado y ahora, sentado en el avión, cierra los ojos recordando sus últimas palabras para sus amigos.

No dejen solo a Blaise.

Pese a todo aún le quiere y sabe lo que es sentirse solo, y después de todo necesita olvidar los nervios de volar en un avión por primera vez.

 **Zabini.**

Ha pasado dos meses.

Blaise sabe que luego de lo que pasó nadie o casi nadie le hablará, y por eso le sorprende bastante que Astoria se presente a su casa para visitarlo.

Por supuesto, todo mundo en Slytherin sabía que a Astoria le gustaba Draco y la mirada de reproche y enojo que le da hace sentir tan mal a Blaise que aparta la mirada.

Ella suspira y le pregunta cómo está, él responde que bien. Unas galletas y silencio más tarde se despide y se marcha, y Blaise siente que no quizá está tan solo.

Antes de que ella salga por la puerta le pregunta cómo está Draco.

-Se ha marchado-responde ella- al final ha sido desheredado.

¿Qué hay de su pareja? Quiere preguntar, pero solo él, Theo y Pansy sabían de su herencia y los otros dos ni siquiera se han dignado a dirigirle la palabra.

Sabe que Pansy siente que los ha traicionado y Theo prefiere no involucrarse entre ellos, porque al final aunque fuesen muy amigos Theo es como un hermano para ambos y está decepcionado de él. Así que apoyará a Draco porque, de los dos, es quien necesita realmente ayuda.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta.

-No lo sé.

Quizá Astoria lo sabe. Quizá no. Pero sea cual sea la respuesta correcta ya no importa. Su mejor amigo se ha marchado y al final, sin él.

 **Potter.**

Harry se ha esforzado, bastante en realidad, pero no puede dejar de sentir, ni pensar.

Su lobo está que se sube sobre las paredes, no puede encontrar a su pareja.

Ha sido desheredado.

Harry sabe que necesita disculparse, necesita verle, puede ofrecerle su ayuda.

Le necesita.

Ahora que sabe que es correspondido no puede vivir sin él, y aunque Harry sabe que es el lobo el que lo guía, sabe también que si él se no hubiera sentido atraído hacia Malfoy el lobo ni siquiera le hubiera prestado atención.

Escucha su nombre en la voz de alguien y trata de volver a la realidad. Mira a su amiga, quien parece preocupada por él y le sonríe negando con la cabeza. Es el día de Hermione y no la verá hasta dentro de quién sabe cuántas semanas. Viaja para recuperar la memoria de sus padres, quienes están de vacaciones en Francia. Tomará un avión y se marchará un tiempo. A su lado, Ron le despide con una sonrisa que demuestra lo mucho que la quiere y, aunque está feliz por ellos, no puede evitar sentir celos de ambos.

Un aroma a vainilla y menta captura su atención. El aroma de su pareja. El lobo se siente feliz, le ha encontrado, y sonriendo Harry comparte la emoción. Es raro verle en un lugar así. Está un poco más lejos y le abrazan. Todos los slytherins le abrazan uno tras otro y un gruñido sale de su garganta reclamando lo que por derecho es suyo.

Escucha a Ron diciéndole algo, pero él no puede dejar de mirarle. Han pasado dos meses sin verle y graba cada detalle de él. De su sonrisa. Y entonces Malfoy se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Se marcha.

El dolor empieza a invadir su corazón y Harry no puede evitarlo, corre detrás de él. Para cuando llega a donde están todos los slytherins despidiéndose. Para porque un guardia de seguridad le pregunta dónde está su boleto. Como el rubio ya ha entrado grita su nombre pero está seguro que no le ha escuchado porque no regresa.

Se acabó.

Se deja caer derrotado y mira como las puertas se cierran. No ha visto ni siquiera cuando Hermione ha subido en el mismo avión.

Solo quiere morir.

 **Malfoy**

Draco jamás había volado, así que lo primero que hace cuando aborda es lanzarse un hechizo calmante. No obstante parece que lo lanzó con tal fuerza que termina dormido y cuando se levanta, tarda un poco en recordar que está en un avión y todo lo que ha pasado.

Cuando mira a su lado, su mirada se topa con unos ojos castaños y bien conocidos.

Es Granger.

Ah, tan solo es Granger.

Sonríe.

Cierra los ojos intentando dormir nuevamente y pero entonces el pánico se apodera de él y despierta de golpe.

-GRANGER!

Se levanta tan rápido del asiento que el cinturón le jala nuevamente hacia atrás.

Ella sonríe y él casi prefiere que le de otro puñetazo.

 **Potter**

Quiere llorar, pero lo ha hecho tanto que ya no hay nada que pueda salir de sus ojos. Los slytherins le miran algunos con preocupación y otros con enojo. Por supuesto que saben lo de Blaise, que saben lo de Malfoy.

Pero él no sabía, si tan solo Malfoy le hubiese dicho…

Si tan solo él hubiera preguntado.

Finalmente, tras una larga mirada, parecen decidir que no es su asunto y se marchan, alejándose de él y dejándole solo con Ron quien trata de hacerle reaccionar. Debería rendirse, dejarle ser feliz, intentar vivir el resto de su vida sin él.

El lobo no está de acuerdo pero sabe que su cachorro no puede más y se agacha sintiéndose solo y triste, por él y por Harry.

Entonces nota unos zapatos frente a él y alzando la mirada se topa a Astoria y Daphne Greengrass. Una le mira preocupada y la otra con enojo. Ah, se dice interiormente, es la prometida de Draco. Es decir, su ex prometida.

La razón por la que fue desheredado.

Astoria camina hacia él y le da una bofetada, él está tan sorprendido, como Ron, que solo atina a mirarla de vuelta, esperando una explicación.

Ella dice algo. Él le escucha.

Le dirá dónde está Draco. Siempre y cuando se aleje completamente de Blaise y se reivindique, pero se lo dirá en tres años sólo, y sólo, si aún le quiere, de esta manera ambos podrán olvidar y Draco podrá crear su vida de la nada.

Harry, contrario a lo que cree él mismo, le abraza agradecido; y tanto Daphne como Ron no pueden estar más sorprendidos. La primera porque conoce el sentimiento de su hermana, el segundo porque no tenía ni la menor idea de los sentimientos de su amigo.

Pero Harry es feliz, porque aun tiene esperanza.

Y Astoria sonríe porque pese a todo ambos merecen ser felices.

 **Zabini**

Blaise decide mudarse a Italia, después de todo su familia está ahí. El día en que toma su traslador solo Astoria y unos cuantos amigos han ido a despedirle. Mientras espera que el objeto en su mano se active, se pregunta a dónde fue Draco.

Cuando alza la mirada, ve a Astoria mirándole. Esta le sonríe ligeramente y agita la mano despidiéndose. Blaise sonríe, justo a tiempo antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos.

Si, no está tan solo.

 **Potter**

Aunque parecía esperanzador, pronto Harry se da cuenta que en tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que Draco se enamore de alguien más. Aun así está tranquilo y decide ser una mejor persona y, sobre todo, serle fiel a su pareja. Al menos su lobo está agradecido de no tener que tocar a alguien más.

Puede vivir en celibato mientras espera.

Las pruebas de auror se están dando. Tomará el curso por el momento y luego, bueno.

Luego ya verá.

 **Malfoy.**

Es Granger!

¿Pero qué?¿Cómo?, se pregunta. Aún no está totalmente despierto, pero no parece importarle a la castaña porque pronto se poner a hablar. Draco no reacciona hasta que ella menciona a Potter. Le dice que él está muy deprimido por no encontrarle y le pregunta si le ha visto en el aeropuerto. Él niega con la cabeza, puesto que el nudo en su garganta, no le deja contestar.

Hermione le cuenta que Potter ha tratado de alcanzarle y detenerlo.

¿Será cierto?

No tiene caso saberlo, se dice a sí mismo. Granger le pregunta si quiere a Harry y él la mira a los ojos y le pregunta por qué está ahí. Ninguno de los dos responde y el viaje continúa sentados uno junto al otro. Al final las horas de viaje ganan su aburrimiento y empiezan a platicar de libros, de historias, y ella de películas. Le dice qué le gustará y le recomienda algunas. Draco le confiesa que hará una escala por el mundo muggle, así que ella le da tips y, aunque Draco piensa que no es necesario le escucha. Nunca está demás aprender.

Al final pareciera que nunca fueron la sangre sucia y el sangre pura.

Solo parece que ha ganado una amiga.

Cuando ambos bajan del avión, antes de dar la vuelta e irse, Granger le dice que Harry le ama, y que está segura que fueron las dudas hacía si era correspondido lo que le hizo actuar así. Draco sabe que él mismo no confesó su enamoramiento por la misma razón, asiente; y ella le dice que aunque tiene todo el derecho de empezar desde cero, de olvidarle, le gustaría que no lo hiciera y que le diese una oportunidad. Que por favor se comunique con él.

Él se mantiene en silencio.

Le desea suerte

Ella, insatisfecha por la respuesta, le da su número y se marcha. Solo estará unas vacaciones y se irá. Draco se quedará a vivir ahí, pero le ha dicho que solo es una escala hacia otro lado, así que realmente no importa. Mira Francia, es una ciudad nueva, llena de oportunidades.

Ahí no es un Malfoy, no es el hijo del mortífago, no es un Slytherin.

Desde donde está las luces del aeropuerto le permiten ver la gran ciudad y sacando un mapa busca el lugar de reunión con Pansy. Al salir a las calles nota el aire fresco mecer sus cabellos y la esperanza de que es libre empieza a crecer.

Quizá en el futuro se encuentre con Harry y entonces el veela , quien aún quiere a su pareja, decidirá qué hacer. Una pequeña alegría se forma al saber que era correspondido y elimina, un poco, el dolor que sentía.

Su veela necesita el amor de él, pero su parte maga necesita alejarse, reconstruirse de nuevo.

Necesita olvidar.

Quizá algún día vuelva por su pareja si esta sigue libre. Por el momento irá con Pansy, dormirá unas horas y entonces buscará un departamento y empezará a buscar un empleo.

Quizá estudie para medimago o doctor muggle y luego, bueno.

Luego ya verá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **El lobo y el veela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malfoy**

Buscar trabajo no es fácil. No tiene experiencia, ni nada por el estilo. Ni tampoco sabe dónde buscar. Encuentra empleos pequeños de cosas que no sabe hacer, de cosas que no quiere hacer o cosas que ni siquiera había pensado se podían hacer.

Pansy en este momento está con su abuela y ambas platican de moda y ropa por lo que su mente revolotea en los alrededores. En primer lugar porque ya no puede costearse ahora ropas así y en segunda porque ha descubierto su amor hacia las ropas muggles, cómodas y prácticas.

Se asoma al jardín y las rosas blancas le saludan. Piensa en su madre, ahora sola con su padre, y sin nadie más alrededor. No tiene a Bella, ni a Andrómeda y menos a Sirius.

Debe sentirse sola

Él siempre observó el amor con que su madre hablaba de su primo. Valiente, poderoso, fuerte… aún si era un tonto gryffindor, decía al final riendo. Vuelve a mirar las rosas y nota que se están saliendo de su lugar. Convoca su varita y empieza a lanzar encantamientos para podarlas. Ha visto a su madre hacerlo cientos de veces y no es tan difícil. Corta por ahí, por allá y con las rosas sobrantes hace un florero. Al final del día, Pansy lo observa divertida y su abuela está encantada. Le toma la mano y lo lleva a los jardines restantes, donde el último le espanta un poco pues parece que algo de ahí le comerá vivo en algún momento.

Es en serio, se lo va a tragar y su futuro hijo llamado Sirius no nacerá.

Le pide que lo arregle y lo deje tan precioso como el primero. Draco no sabe a qué se refiere hasta que voltea y mira lo que ha hecho. Pensaba en arreglar las rosas, pero al parecer ha quitado las malas hierbas, cortado el césped, ha hecho una banca, un caminito de piedras, ha puesto macetas de otras flores alrededor y hasta ha hecho funcionar la fuente de agua.

La anciana le ofrece dinero por ello pero él está viviendo en su casa momentáneamente por lo que se ofrece a hacerlo gratis, para pagar su estadía. Ella está encantada y mira a Pansy con picardía. Pansy niega con la cabeza y la guía a la mesita de té para relatarle las 110 razones por lo que Draco ni siquiera la consideraría como una opción para su esposa.

Draco sonríe mirando culpable a Pansy. Luego toma su varita, dobla sus mangas, pide semillas y mira el jardín.

No está tan mal.

 **Zabini**

Blaise pasea por Italia un rato y llega a la mansión de su padre al anochecer. Está un poco melancólico pues la última vez que lo visitó fue con sus amigos. Aun así sube las escaleras y deja sus cosas para dormir . Antes de sentarse sobre su cama saca un listado de escuelas mágicas y empieza a ver las carreras que ofrecen. Cuando llega a las escuelas de medimagia recuerda que Theo estudiará en Versalles y le da la vuelta al folleto de dicha universidad. Pansy está con su abuela, pero dijo que estudiaría para inefable.

Se pregunta que estudiará Draco. Ahora que está desheredado tendrá que esforzarse para pagar los estudios de lo que decida. Toma una lechuza escribe una carta y en una bolsa deposita dinero. Cuando va a ponerla en la pata de la lechuza, duda. Draco seguramente le devolverá el dinero y la carta sin abrir. Entonces rompe la carta y devuelve el dinero al cofre donde lo sacó. En su lugar escribe una nota pero decirle no mandarla. Dos meses después, al encontrarla en un cajón, toma la nota y se la envía vía lechuza. Cuando la lechuza vuelve con su propio mensaje Blaise no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Lee lo que escribió. Una sencilla línea.

No sabes cuánto lo siento. Suerte en todo lo que te propongas.

No podía esperar otra cosa.

Entristecido, y culpable, mira nuevamente el catálogo de escuelas mágicas. Podría ser auror. Entonces recuerda que Potter lo será y abandona la idea. Quizá rompedor de maldiciones, pocionista, empleado del ministerio, profesor…

Profesor Blaise Zabini.

Mmm….

No está tan mal.

 **Potter**

Harry se tira en la cama totalmente adolorido por el entrenamiento. El lobo parece haber dejado de molestar con buscar al rubio desde que tomó la decisión de luchar por él, y Harry agradece dejar de sentir que está enloqueciendo.

Hoy ha escuchado unos chicos platicar y uno de ellos ha dicho que Draco Malfoy había sido desheredado porque se ha revelado a aceptar su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass y eso sumado a renegar la marca le ha costado su dinero y su posición económica. El mayor de ellos ha dicho que lo merecía, porque no había cumplido lo designado por su familia, y que era comprensible. Que todo sangre pura debería unirse a un sangre pura y seguir el honor de su casa. Otro ha dicho que eso no tenía nada que ver con la marca. Que era una estupidez pensar así. El más pequeño ha dicho que conocía a Draco y que era una gran persona. Que había que ser muy valiente para tomar el camino que deseabas, para enfrentarte a las personas a las que tenías miedo, y sobre todo a negarte a vivir una vida que no soportabas.

Harry no ha escuchado el resto de la plática, pero no puede dejar de repetirla en su mente. Draco, de hecho, ha sido muy valiente. Ha enfrentado a su padre y está viviendo lejos de todo lo que ha visto y conocido, sin el menor de los beneficios de su nombre. Mientras mira el techo se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera escogido en lugar de Ron. Si serían grandes amigos como lo son Pansy y Theo. O Blaise. Hasta que él se metió en la ecuación.

Si le hubiera contado sus problemas y le hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza para quererle.

De algún modo lamenta no haberse dado cuenta de que Draco no podía ser tan snob si siempre estaba rodeado de gente y los slytherins le miraban con admiración. Sabe que no hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra sin Ron ni Hermione, pero en momentos como esos se preguntaba si Draco le hubiera apoyado como ellos, tal vez Pansy o Astoria, la chica que se había atrevido a darle un golpe al gran Harry Potter el-chico-que-vivió.

El sombrero seleccionador había dicho que en Slytherin encontraría a sus verdaderos amigos, así que si, supone que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Mira su varita y manda un patronus a Astoria, quiere verla y platicar. Luego de ello cierra los ojos, mientras decide que Grimmauld Place necesita una remodelación y él tiene mucho tiempo libre que llenar.

Tal vez un color distinto.

¿Qué color le gusta y a la vez le gusta a Draco?

Mmmm quizá un rojo quemado, tirando a vino.

Verde, no…

Amarillo, mmm demasiado hufflepuff…

Blanco.

Cierra los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio empezar a hacer mella en él.

Un azul.

Ni gryffindor ni Slytherin.

Ravenclaw.

Si, será azul, decide antes de dormir.

No está tan mal.

.

 **Malfoy**

Draco ha encontrado empleo como profesor pocionista para los nietos de una amiga de la abuela de Pansy y de idiomas para dos niños sangre puras de cuatro y seis años.

Además de arreglar jardines para las amigas de la abuela de Pansy y sus recomendados, hace traducciones entre idiomas y esos trabajos le han dado dinero suficiente para comprar un departamento y unos libros sobre medicina. Los lee en sus tiempos libre, entre la lectura de pociones y transformaciones o entre trabajos. Si sigue trabajando a ese ritmo pronto tendrá el dinero suficiente para inscribirse a una carrera. Muggle, por supuesto. Es más barata.

Pansy ha empezado su carrera de inefable y ya no la ve como antes. Theo viene de visita los viernes, se queda el fin de semana y estudia nuevamente. Draco lee sus libros y le pide prestado algunos que le regresara más tarde al terminarlos.

El tiempo se vuelve su aliado y le hace mantenerse tan ocupado que pronto olvida la vida que ha dejado atrás, sus ideales, e incluso, en ocasiones, olvida a su madre. Pero nunca a Harry.

Con estos meses, el Slytherin en él ha renacido y con su astucia ha manipulado una o dos cosas en su favor, dándole un nuevo objetivo a la palabra sobrevivir y dejando al chico perdido que sentía ser desde lo de Blaise, en el olvido. Ha vuelto a ser como antes de la guerra, quizás un poco más noble en todo caso, pero su ambición continúa intacta. Algún día le demostrará a su padre que él es más fuerte y su apellido Malfoy tiene más poder que el de él. Y cuando ese día llegue se lo restregará tanto en la cara que le dolerán las manos.

En eso piensa cuando una lechuza toca la ventana de la habitación donde se encuentra con sus dos alumnos preparando pociones. Draco se aproxima a la ventana y desenrolla el pequeño papel de la pata de la lechuza. Es una nota, y no tiene firma. Aun así sabe que es de Blaise.

Tras vacilar entre incendiarla y empaquetar las cenizas de vuelta, escribirle que le odia y que no necesita suerte de su parte cuando para empezar él lo jodió todo, y restregarle en la cara que Pansy y Theo le siguieron a él, Draco decide enrollar la nota de nuevo. Alimentar a la lechuza y pedirle que se marche sin respuesta.

Su sangre Malfoy exige venganza y el Slytherin en él, que aproveche la culpa en Blaise a su favor; que no perdone pero si utilice. Sin embargo Draco mira la nota diciéndose a sí mismo que Blaise ha pagado lo que debía con soledad y su propio enamoramiento, lo que no significa que le perdone pues está seguro que de tenerlo enfrente en este momento le hubiera tirado una serpiente de 10 metros y un Avada.

Quizá lo último no, pero la serpiente sí. De esa nadie lo libraría.

Una nota, ¿una maldita y condenada nota?, piensa. Al menos una carta o un estúpido patronus;y si no lo sabe hacer que se esfuerce. O un vociferador, o una cita cara a cara para que él no vaya. Pero no, solo le ha enviado una nota.

Draco respira y ve a sus dos alumnos de pociones mirarlo preocupados y con un poco de miedo. Sonríe con arrogancia, es bueno saber que aún puede provocar miedo en los demás. Si, ya puede sentir su sonrisa de victoria cuando vea la cara de Lucius viéndolo frente a frente, él condenado por la sociedad por unirse de nuevo al mestizo con aires de grandeza, y Draco volviendo como un respetado y conocido mago.

Vuelve la vista a sus alumnos.

-¿Están esperando que yo prepare sus pociones, o qué? Señor Quill, le aseguro que los espinos de puerco espín no se meterán solos al caldero.

Sus alumnos vuelven a lo suyo y Draco voltea hacia la ventana y sonríe ocultando esta vez su rostro de ellos. Como había extrañado generar el miedo en gryffindors y hupplepuffs de primero, y como profesor asesor es mejor.

Mira alejarse a la lechuza y se pregunta si hizo lo correcto.

Quizá debió mandar la serpiente.

Mejor no pensar en ello, se dice. Y voltea a ver a sus alumnos, preguntándose qué hará para celebrar el cumpleaños de Pansy.

.

 **Potter**

Harry no puede evitar reír mientras espera a Astoria en las tres escobas y escucha la plática entre chicos de seguramente primer o segundo año en Hogwarts. Al parecer han salido terrible en pociones y su asesor en Francia, contratado por sus padres, ha recibido una lechuza y ha sonreído tan malévolamente que ellos ya podían ver una cabeza cortándose pronto.

Slytherin seguro.

Escucha como dicen algo acerca de que el chico les recuerda bastante a Snape, sus amigos ríen y les dan el pésame a él y a su hermano.

Astoria entra al lugar, vistiendo un pequeño vestido. Los pequeños aún se quejan de que los profesores son unos sádicos, pero Harry deja de prestar atención y le sonríe a la chica, mencionando su reciente remodelación en Grimmauld Place y le pide ayuda con los detalles. Ella, como buena Slytherin, se da cuenta de inmediato de que las intenciones de Harry son llevarse bien con ella; ya sea por agradecimiento o por información de Draco, lo segundo es más posible. Le mira y Harry sabe que está tratando de ver las segundas intenciones en él, pero como buen Slytherin interior que es, sonríe con inocencia, como gryffindor.

Porque nadie más inocente y noble que un gryffindor

Ella acepta y cuando se marcha Harry sonríe malévolamente.

-Exacto- escuchan las voces jóvenes - justo como la sonrisa de él.

Cuatro meses más tarde no le ha sacado nada de información a Astoria, pero Grimmauld Place está lista y ha ganado una nueva amiga. Está pensando en como va a lograr que ella le diga dónde está el rubio, cuando Millicent se cruza en su camino. Voltea a verla y vuelve a sonreír ignorante de la mirada que le sigue.

-Te lo juro- le dirá Jacob Quill a su hermano más tarde al volver a Hogwarts, después de la visita a Hogsmade. – Esa risa es propia de los slytherins, y ellos están empezando a invadir el mundo.

 **Draco**

El cumpleaños número 18 de Draco será pronto, pero no planea hacer mucho ese día, pues cae entre semana. Se toma el día y pasa la mañana holgazaneando en casa. En eso está cuando una lechuza del ministerio francés llega al barrio muggle y deposita una carta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sorprendido, la lee. Después toma una de las pocas túnicas que conserva para los trabajos con magos, y cruza la red flú.

Cuando llega al Ministerio y una señorita le pregunta su asunto, Draco le muestra la carta y ella le pide que espere.

Luego de diez minutos le pide que la siga, y él camina tras ella hasta una pequeña oficina. Cuando esta se abre, el abuelo de dos niños de su clase de idiomas le sonríe y le invita a sentarse. Él obedece y observa al hombre revolver unos papeles. Luego, satisfecho, saca la foto de un hombre y la extiende hacia él. Draco la toma y su primer pensamiento es que el hombre es muy parecido a Lucius. Tiene el pelo plateado, pero se ve mayor que su padre y posee una mirada menos fría.

-Su nombre es Septimus Malfoy.

Draco alza la mirada, boquiabierto.

-¿Malfoy?

-Si, en cuanto escuché tu nombre y te vi, supe que debías ser un familiar lejano. Fue el último de los Malfoy conocidos Francia y murió sin tener descendientes. Como todos saben, existen Malfoy en Londres, así que la fortuna se le entregaría al pariente más cercano. En este caso a la familia de Lucius Malfoy, ¿lo conoces?

-Es, era mi padre. Me desconoció.

-Oh ¿sería muy indiscreto de mi parte preguntar la razón?

Draco niega.

-Soy parte veela, así que me negué a casarme con la mujer con la que hizo el contrato de matrimonio. Se enfadó, me desconoció.

El hombre lo mira fijamente. En su mirada hay compasión y diversión, aunque la primera es muy común al verlo y saber su situación, la segunda lo desconcierta.

-No eres exactamente el veela promedio, ¿cierto?-ríe entre dientes el anciano-jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Draco asiente y frunce el ceño notando que le ha llamado para decirle que su padre será más rico. Genial, piensa con envidia, mientras él trabaja sin parar para tener dinero, a su padre le cae del cielo.

-En fin, te he llamado porque me he comunicado con Madam Parkinson para saber más de ti antes de entregarle el dinero a tu padre. Madam Parkinson me comentó que ese hombre es realmente terrible y tú te encuentras en problemas financieros para sustentar tu propia educación, así que- se pausa antes de sacar unos papeles y extenderlos frente él, antes de ofrecerle una pluma- me gustaría cedértelos a ti. En nombre del Ministerio, claro. Como el heredero de Septimus.

-¿A mí?

-Por supuesto, conservas el apellido y estás aquí, en Francia.

El hombre sonríe con diversión y Draco lo entiende, por primera vez desde que empezó su reunión. Sonríe agradecido, antes de tomar la pluma y empezar a leer.

Lucius Malfoy, en Inglaterra, sería el Malfoy más cercano a la fortuna Malfoy de Francia.

Si Draco no estuviera ahí.

 **Potter**

Quien dijo que Harry era un ejemplo vivo de un Gryffindor nunca imaginó que un día acorralaría a Millicent Bulstrode, le haría legeremens y por último le lanzaría un obliviate intentando buscar la ubicación actual de Draco.

Por supuesto, había fracasado debido a que se distrajo con momentos de la infancia de ella donde el rubio aparecía; pero se había salvado del puñetazo que ella le dirigió en ese momento antes de hechizarla. Ahora, pese al regaño de Hermione, Harry sonrió de buen humor; especialmente porque Mione al fin estaba de regreso y le estaba contando de su encuentro con él. Sabiendo que la escala en Francia no asegura que Draco esté ahí, Harry empieza a hacer planes para merodear por el país, en un intento de encontrarlo. Ella le pregunta qué pasó luego que ella tomara el avión y el moreno se alza de hombros, sabiendo que quizá Ron le ha contado lo que ha pasado, pero quiere oírlo de sus propios labios.

Le dice que ha corrido tras él y no le ha alcanzado. Hermione no dice nada sobre ello, aunque sigue bastante sorprendida por la actitud de Astoria y hace una nota mental de averiguar por su parte donde esta Malfoy. Luego le cuenta que en la universidad de medimagia está corriendo un nuevo rumor.

Narcissa Malfoy está embarazada.

Pero eso no es lo que le sorprende a Harry. Lo que realmente le sorprende es que se ha marchado. Ha abandonado a Lucius Malfoy.

Durante el camino a casa se pregunta si este hecho afecta a Draco de alguna forma. Económicamente sabe que no, pues éste no tiene acceso a la fortuna Malfoy desde que fue desheredado y no cree que tenga acceso a la de la familia Black pues la mayoría Harry la ha recibido gracias a Sirius. Además, Harry en realidad no sabe si la mujer se llevaba bien con su hijo o no, si le extraña o necesita su ayuda.

Está bastante seguro que Draco puede sobrevivir por sí mismo, pero no sabe si la matriarca de los Malfoy puede hacerlo pues tiene al siguiente heredero de los Malfoy con ella mientras huye. En eso está pensando cuando una figura encapuchada aparece frente a él y como reflejo saca su varita. La figura descubre su rostro y mira a Harry mientras pide su ayuda. Harry está impactado de su identidad, que cuando le ve balancearse nota que la mano de la mujer frente a él está en estómago y tiene sangre.

Ella se desmaya y él la toma de sus brazos llevándola con la única persona que conoce puede brindarle ayuda.

Hermione.

Se aparece en la sala de ella y ella pega un brinco derramando el té en su túnica. Nota que está apunto de gritarle hasta que nota la figura en sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama. Pasan la noche en vela consiguiendo un sinfín de pociones y haciendo llamadas para pedir ayuda.

La señora Weasley aparece y se sorprende de ver a la figura en la cama. No confíe en ella, pero si corazón es grande y se compadece al saber su estado. La discusión frente a ella tampoco ayuda, pues Hermione quiere llevarla a San Mungo pero Harry no lo permite. Finalmente Molly llama a su marido, quien viene acompañado de uno de sus amigos medimagos bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad.

Él les indica que necesitan transferir magia para ayudarla a sobrevivir. Necesitan magia familiar. Harry hace una llamada a Astoria y le pide que vaya a Grimmauld Place, que le urge.

La voz de Astoria es preocupada pero asiste y le dice que estará ahí lo más pronto posible. Lo siguiente que Harry hace es tomar los polvos flu y hacer otra llamada. Poco después llega Astoria y mira con miedo la escena frente a ella. La cama está manchada con sangre y la mujer en ella está tan pálida que pareciera ser una muñeca de porcelana.

Otra figura sale de la chimenea y retrocede un poco al notar lo que está pasando. Es Andrómeda Tonks y a su lado está Teddy, sujeto a su pierna mirando la escena con miedo.

La mujer en la cama es Narcissa Malfoy.

 **Malfoy.**

Decir que no está contento con la herencia sería mentir. Lo está. No es exactamente la persona más rica del mundo, pero tiene unos buenos millones de galeones. Es comparable a la fortuna Black y eso significa para él que puede dejar de trabajar tanto o al menos el tiempo suficiente para estudiar la universidad.

El día ha sido realmente bueno, ha recibido los resultados de su examen de admisión de la universidad muggle y ha sido aceptado. Ha terminado de pagar su departamento y ha recibido por fin su cámara con dinero.

Tiene que avisarle a Pansy, recuerda. Y a Theo. Y a la abuela Parkinson. Emocionado, se despide de sus amigos del trabajo, pues acaba de renunciar. Los meseros le desean suerte en sus estudios y que les visite pronto, como cliente claro está.

Alex le guiña el ojo mientras le dice que espera que el doctor Malfoy les deje una gran propina cada vez que tome un café. Todos ríen y Draco está feliz, después de todos estos meses está realmente feliz.

¿Ahora, qué se supone que debe hacer?

 **Potter**

Narcissa ha dejado de sangrar por fin. Las transfusiones de magia y sangre de Andrómeda han sido de gran ayuda y la mujer se ve estable y menos pálida. No tiene nada a la mano más que su varita, su llave de Gringotts y un collar que por dentro tiene una foto de ella con Draco de pequeño.

Suspira, Astoria no ha podido localizar ni a Pansy, ni a Theo y mucho menos a Draco. Las lechuzas ni siquiera han tardado más de dos horas en volver y ninguno sabe por qué. La mujer en la cama gime suavemente y Andrómeda le mira con desconfianza. Dos horas después. cuando ella abre los ojos, mira a Harry. Sonríe suavemente, y susurra un gracias antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

Harry mira a Astoria, la duda en sus ojos acerca de si logró localizar a Draco. Ella niega con la cabeza. No ha podido localizarlos. Revuelve su cabello y acomoda sus anteojos.

¿Ahora qué se supone que debe hacer?

 **Zabini**

Blaise mira la ventana del salón de clases y pronto se da cuenta que mañana será el cumpleaños de Draco. Cuando llega a casa, luego de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, nota que ha pasado poco más medio año desde que todo inició.

Sube las escaleras e inspecciona una a una las cajas que tiene en su habitación, buscando una pequeña cajita azul; cuando la encuentra, la abre y mira la pequeña snitch en ella, dejándola volar libremente por un rato. Cierra los ojos y recuerda el momento cuando el rubio se la regaló, orgulloso de haber logrado conseguirla en su primer partido en segundo año.

Blaise le había ayudado a entrenar, una semana entera, iluminados por la luz de la luna luego del toque de queda. Solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, cada año, siempre que Draco iba a enfrentarse a Potter.

Cuando Draco era más pequeño, realmente le gustaba. No era el gusto que llevaba una pasión como la que sintió por Potter. Era un enamoramiento dulce, tranquilo que te hacía sentir en casa en todo momento.

Sacando un viejo mapa donde su amigo y él anotaban todos los lugares que exploraron y deseaban explorar, Blaise sonríe y se deleita de pasar el resto de la noche así. Recordando su infancia, a su amigo, sintiéndose querido. A la media noche le desea un feliz cumpleaños, mientras guarda todo nuevamente y sonríe entre sueños, acurrucado en la cama con la foto de él y sus tres amigos.

Al día siguiente le envía una carta a Theo.

Para su sorpresa hay respuesta.

 **Malfoy**

Aunque Draco está bastante sorprendido de que Theo esté a la salida de la cafetería donde ha estado platicando con Alex, sonríe abrazándolo. Theo sonríe de vuelta y le invita a comer una pizza que él acepta gustoso.

Al parecer, Theo ha invitado a salir a una chica de su curso y le va bastante bien con ella. Se le ve feliz. Cuando llega su turno de hablar, le cuenta emocionado sobre la herencia, sus estudios y su trabajo, que ahora se ha reducido a la solo a la enseñanza. Platican bastante ese día, sobretodo de la borrachera que Pansy ha tenido en la fiesta de Draco, donde ha acosado a Theo pensando que era Neville Longbottom.

Si hasta le ha dado un besazo y se ha quitado la chaqueta.

Por supuesto, Pansy ya no puede verlos a los ojos y se sonroja cada vez que ve a Theo. Pero vamos, eso no sucede dos veces en la vida así que han tomado fotos.

Al final de la noche, Theo le dice que Blaise le ha mandado una carta el día de su cumpleaños, pero no le había llegado hasta ahora. Draco sabe que mientras él se llevaba más con Blaise, Theo se llevaba más con Pansy; pero hasta él entiende que son amigos y se arrepiente de haberse regocijado que le siguieran a él y no a Blaise. Después de todo, así como el conoce a Pansy desde las panzas de sus madres, Theo conoce a Blaise desde la cuna.

Mira el cielo nocturno en Francia y piensa todo lo que su vida ha cambiado desde hace más de medio año. Cuando las nubes flotan cerca de él, los recuerdos de lo divertido que fue jugar contra Blaise todas esas noches tratando de ganarle a Potter lo invaden y él añora esos momentos en su alma; pensando en lo mucho que olvidaba porque estaban entrenando en primer lugar.

Solo eran Blaise y él contra la snitch.

El cumpleaños de Blaise será pronto, siendo el último de los cumpleaños de ellos cuatro.

Mira a Theo y con ello recuerda a Pansy, algo ebria y llamándolo Longbottom por lo que no puede evitar sonreír. Se acomoda la bufanda pensando en todo lo que he perdido y lo que ha ganado.

Si, le destrozó el corazón.

Pero ahora es libre.

Theo espera su respuesta y lo ve acomodarse la bufanda, antes de mecer ligeramente los pies. Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Draco y asiente; y Theo sabe que ha tomado una decisión.

-Puedes verlo ¿sabes?, no necesitas mi permiso. Es tu amigo después de todo- le responde.

Theo nota el "tu" en la oración, pero asiente y le sonríe, alegrándose de que Draco no se lo tome a mal. Podrá convivir con los dos estúpidos hermanos menores que tiene, y con Pansy, cuando ella le hable.

Tal vez las cosas hayan cambiado un poco pero aún les tiene.

Se ríe y toma a Draco de la cabeza sacudiendo su cabello con el puño. Draco trata de liberarse, pero no lo logra y al rato los dos están riendo.

Si, él es feliz.

Días más tarde, en casa de Pansy, Theo le contará que ha quedado con Blaise para comer y le pregunta a ellos si quieren ir. Pansy no dice nada pero niega con la cabeza y Theo suspira un poco.

Él toma la mano de Pansy y la lleva a un lado.

Le dice que él no tendría problema con eso, que sabe que son mellizos que nacieron en días diferentes y todo eso, pero que Blaise es su amigo. Pansy también nota el "tu" pero sigue negando con la cabeza y Draco sabe que no está lista, al igual que él, para verle.

Regresan con Theo y Pansy le desea que le vaya bien en el cumpleaños de Blaise. Luego corre a su habitación y regresa con un pequeño regalo que tenía preparado para él desde el año pasado; un pequeño dije en forma de cruz que lleva en las cuatro puntas las iniciales de los cuatro. Draco niega con la cabeza cuando Theo le pregunta si quiere que le envíe algo como un mensaje, pero le pide que no hable de él en su estadía en Italia. Nott asiente y se despide. Se verán luego del cumpleaños de Blaise.

Pansy le toma la mano y la aprieta.

Ninguno dice nada sobre Blaise o Theo, solo terminan el té y Draco se despide y se va.

 **Potter.**

Harry observa a Narcissa comer frente a él un poco de sopa. Ella no ha dicho nada sobre Draco, el bebé que lleva o Lucius. Sin embargo, Harry tiene una deuda de vida con ella y lo sabe. Le pregunta cómo quiere que la ayude, y ella le dice que ha hecho bastante salvandole la vida a ella y a su bebé.

Durante el resto del mes, Harry le cuida en las tardes y Andrómeda en las mañanas. Pronto ella se ve mejor y su búsqueda de Lucius para encontrarla vuelve el lugar menos seguro para ella.

Harry invoca un fidelius sobre Grimmauld Place y le ofrece vivir con él. Ella acepta y, con el tiempo, Harry termina acostumbrándose a su presencia. Aprender a cocinar ha sido una aventura que casi le cuesta la cocina a Harry, por lo que contrata un elfo. Los jardines vuelven a la vida y tiene alguien a quien contarle su día, como si fuera una madre.

No platican mucho de Draco. A veces ella le cuenta una que otra cosa pero no habla de él sin ponerse triste, así que Harry no la presiona y, en cambio, se dedican mucho tiempo a comprar ropa para el bebé, arreglar el cuarto y platicar de colores y enseñanzas.

El futuro auror recibe muchos regaños acerca de sus modales y con el tiempo se vuelve más fino, por así decirlo. Su cultura aumenta bastante y se siente mejor. Es como tener una familia y una parte de Draco cerca.

Pasa los siguientes ocho meses entre regaños, cambios hormonales, antojos, cursos de auror y vigilancia a Lucius, y se pregunta cómo estará Draco y si vendría si supiera del bebé. Narcissa ha pedido que no se le moleste con el tema, que probablemente esté muy ocupado.

Harry no se opone.

Cuando por fin se muestra Scorpius Malfoy Black al mundo y lo tiene entre sus manos, admirando sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, imagina que Draco estaría muy orgulloso de él y le mece suavemente imaginando que si tiene suerte, algún día tendrá a un bebé rubio de ojos verdes en sus brazos.

Narcissa mira orgullosa a ambos y le pide que lo presuma ante todos así que el héroe sale al pasillo del hospital donde han internado secretamente a Narcissa y les muestra a los Weasley y a Andrómeda a su nuevo ahijado.

Tres meses después de nacer Scorpius, Lucius Malfoy anuncia que ha vuelto a casarse.

Esta vez, con Flora Carrow.

Y de pronto, Harry se da cuenta que ya ha pasado año y medio.

 **Zabini**

Blaise abre con nerviosismo la caja que le da Theo como regalo de cumpleaños. Es de un color gris perla con detalles en el papel. Típico de Pansy. Dentro hay un dije con la iniciales de los cuatro y sonríe con nostalgia. Le manda sus agradecimientos y no pregunta cómo está ninguno de los dos porque es obvio que ninguno de ellos ha querido verle.

Theo le da una palmada en la cabeza y Blaise le cuenta lo que ha hecho desde que empezó a vivir en Francia. El día pasa rápido y pronto están despidiéndose y quedando para otra ocasión.

Para la siguiente vez que quedan es lo mismo, nunca hablan ni de Draco ni de Pansy y al final Blaise le pregunta si a ellos no les molesta que le vean.

Nott dice que ellos lo saben y mientras no les hablé de él todo estará bien. Por primera vez tocan el tema de Potter y Theo como el slytherin listo y maduro que es, como su hermano, le regaña por lo que hizo. Blaise no se defiende ni protesta, solo acepta el regaño y al final nota que Theo le soba la cabeza. Abre los ojos y nota que está llorando. La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando Potter le dejó tirado en el suelo, y lo hizo en los brazos de Draco. Eso le hace sentir mucho peor, le hace sentirse abandonado y por fin la desesperación impacta su alma. Se siente un monstruo, una sabandija. El aire le falta, su corazón se acelera.

La noche termina así, con solo el ruido de Blaise al llorar.

El siguiente mes, al reunirse, ve a Pansy al lado de Theo y le sonríe; deseando que el siguiente mes, Draco también aparezca.

Pero no lo hace.

 **Malfoy**

El tiempo ha pasado. Draco bosteza y se estira al terminar la clase, mientras se recuerda a sí mismo que debe pasar a visitar a la abuela de Pansy para hacerle un chequeo y obtener un poco de ese pastel de chocolate que preparan sus elfos.

Pansy no está, puesto que ella y Theo han ido a la graduación de Zabini. Le han invitado, pero él ha declinado la oferta. Ha sido como un pacto silencioso separar su amistad del italiano con la de él y Draco lo agradece. Durante este tiempo ha estudiado medimagia, y está agotado, solo desea llegar a casa y dormir.

Sale de la escuela, camina unas calles y se aparece frente al edificio de su departamento. El clima es fresco y al entrar deja las llaves y mira el calendario dándose cuenta de algo.

Ya han pasado dos años.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **El lobo y el veela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malfoy**

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que Draco extraña Inglaterra, y se muere por volver por su pareja.

¿La razón? Ha atendido a una señora y su bebé, y junto a ella su esposo no puede verse más feliz por lo que no puede evitar pensar que quiere eso en su vida.

Lo quiere con Harry

Asienta su corbata en su silla y recoge los pergaminos con los deberes de sus alumnos. Pronto empezará su turno en el hospital mágico y así que frota sus ojos con cansancio y se motiva a continuar su día. Quizá no haya sido el futuro que una vez soñó, pero los abrazos de los niños y las caras simpáticas, los amigos y las sonrisas, lo compensan.

De los slytherins, ahora solo tiene contacto con Theo y Pansy. A veces con Astoria y Daphne, pero nadie más sabe dónde está y agradece por ello.

El turno en el hospital empezará pronto. Como cualquier practicante de medicina Draco debería ir a casa a dormir para estar listo para el siguiente turno, pero en cambio camina a lo largo de la calle buscando donde desaparecerse para llegar al hospital mágico de Francia, donde llega a su pequeño locker y cambia su túnica por una bata de medimago. Parece un día tranquilo, pero a medida que avanza para encontrarse con su medimago encargado nota como su veela de pronto se siente feliz.

No lo entiende, pero continúa su camino, preguntándose por qué el cambio de humor en el veela. La recepcionista le recibe con una sonrisa y le ofrece un café. Su nombre es Lilian y tras el rechazo de Draco el mes pasado, ha decidido ser su guardián protector contra medimagos y medimagas peligrosamente cerca, por lo que a estas alturas, a Draco no le sorprende la mirada asesina que le dedica a quien sabe quien a sus espaldas.

Luego de terminar su café y recibir una poción reconstituyente, ella le notifica que el paciente de su doctor residente acaba de llegar y le pide si puede atenderle por que su jefe no podrá hacerlo. Como no es la primera vez que cubre a su mentor, Draco asiente, se pone los guantes, toma el historial y entra al cuarto.

Cuando atraviesa la puerta, se queda congelado.

El paciente es Harry Potter.

 **Potter**

Harry es auror y ama su trabajo. Por ello la transferencia en una misión a Francia no importa mucho, o no tanto, pues extraña demasiado a Teddy y a Scorpius, a quienes su lobo considera como cachorros. Aún así se muere por ver a Draco, y es lo único que lo ha hecho quedarse el tiempo suficiente lejos de ellos y Narcissa.

Pensar en Draco, por otro lado, lo ha distraído un segundo en batalla, y como consecuencia recibió un hechizo que no pudo evitar, porque la advertencia fue gritada en francés.

Suspira, como si ir al hospital no fuera suficiente, ahora el medimago asignado no podrá llegar y le han mandado a su asistente. Se supone que su doctor en Inglaterra es Seamus, quién conoce de la infección, pero como no puedo integrarse en la misión le ha recomendado a un amigo de su maestro y le ha comentado el problema. Y ahora tendrá que explicarle todo desde el inicio al asistente. Dicen que es bueno, así que no se preocupa bastante que le atienda; lo que le preocupa es su reacción al atenderle.

Se talla los ojos cansado, no ha dormido en 22 horas. Quiere que acabe la revisión, quiere ver a Draco.

El asistente tarda así que trata de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero al final cabecea y se queda dormido. Sueña con la sonrisa de Draco en el aeropuerto, la foto que Astoria le ha regalado de Draco cuando tenía 11 años sonriendo para Blaise y la foto que le ha dado recientemente de Draco mientras toma una malteada.

Esa foto en verdad le gusta. Astoria le ha contado que Pansy le ha tomado por sorpresa, de ahí que de pronto Draco gire con el popote aun en su boca. Y entonces Draco sonríe suavemente a la cámara. Es una sonrisa parecida a la que le brinda a Blaise; pero más cálida, más dulce.

Una sonrisa solo para Pansy, una sonrisa que demuestra lo bien que le ha hecho la libertad y el tiempo lejos, comenta Astoria al darle la foto.

La ansiedad en Harry crece rápidamente a cada minuto.

Quiere verle.

Astoria le ha dicho en el teléfono, antes de su misión, que Draco está en Paris, justo donde está él. Le ha dicho que era una sorpresa, y él está contento, cansado pero contento. Tal vez si Astoria le hubiese dicho después estaría sano y salvo.

Y buscando a Draco

En fin, le buscará más tarde. Al menos ya están en el mismo lugar. Su corazón late emocionado por la adrenalina, está ansioso, tiene miedo.

Está feliz.

Tan feliz que susurra entre sueños su nombre.

.

 **Malfoy**

-Draco…

Su nombre suena cálido en los labios de Harry y en su cara está dibujada una sonrisa. La ventana deja pasar un ligero viento que le mueve suavemente los cabellos y la túnica y, a pesar de que hace frío, Harry luce realmente cómodo y calientito.

.

La sorpresa en su mirada solo expresa un poco de lo que siente, el historial cae y dándose cuenta de ello le mira para saber si le ha despertado. Pero no lo ha hecho.

Merlín, está aquí. Se han encontrado.

Cierra la puerta esperando que el hombre se despierte pero éste no lo hace; solo sigue sonriendo y durmiendo. Él le mira, observando los cambios que ha sufrido su cara, su cuerpo y su aroma.

Su veela está feliz y Draco absorbe con la mirada cada detalle de Harry. Cuando sonríe sin poder evitarlo, sabe que aún le ama tanto como cuando tenía quince, que quizá le ama más.

Quiere amarle más.

Acerca su mano a su mejilla y le acaricia suavemente. Se inclina y le besa. Le ha encontrado hoy. Justo cuando más le extrañaba, cuando más le deseaba. No importa lo que sienta el veela, él, el mago, por sí mismo, es realmente feliz.

Deja que la luz del sol entre por la ventana y los enfoque, bañando de calidez ese perfecto momento.

.

 **Potter**

Harry siente que le besan, de forma suave y dulce. Antes le han robado besos, por supuesto, y su lobo solía gruñir descontento. Pero hoy no, el lobo deja tranquilamente que le besen, como si fuera correcto, como si fuera siempre.

Además una magia suave y cálida le rodea, así que el abre suavemente los ojos intentando descubrir de donde proviene. Le recibe una cara pálida y unos ojos cerrados. Sabe que detrás de ellos se encuentra un gris plateado profundo, a veces metálicos, a veces acuosos. A veces solo son claros como la plata de la casa que representaba y a veces representan una tormenta.

Abre un poco más la boca, disfrutando el contacto. El beso continúa y solo cuando les falta el aire se separan. Draco parece perdido por un momento, confundido y sobrepasado. Sus mejillas están rosas y sus ojos le miran fijamente como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Harry siente que puede perderse por siempre en esa mirada.

Se siente un poco incómodo cuando Draco se separa usando de apoyo su hombro y no puede evitar un quejido de dolor. El simple movimiento parece recordarle al rubio donde están y porqué están ahí. Tropieza hacia atrás y antes de que Harry puedo evitarlo, sale rápidamente de la oficina.

Él se queda ahí, procesando todo, como convenciéndose que no ha sido un sueño. Le ha visto sonrojarse y sabe que está detrás de la puerta. Además aún tiene que atenderle. Volverá.

Sonríe. Sonríe como nunca en mucho tiempo.

Espera pacientemente, o al menos lo intenta, pero pasan dos minutos y Draco no entra.

Paciencia, se dice, entrará. Todavía está ahí tras la puerta. Todavía no se ha echado a correr.

Qué diablos, quiere abrazarlo. Pone una sonrisa depredadora cuando siente a su lobo prepararse para la cacería. Ha comenzado el juego.

 **.**

 **Malfoy**

Sabe que su cara está roja. Eso ha sido muy atrevido de su parte.

Pero es solo que ha esperado tanto por él, que no ha podido evitar besarle. Y ahora huye, como colegiala de Hogwarts.

Aún recuerda cómo le miraba dormir bajo el árbol junto al gran lago. Como a veces entre sueños sonreía y hablaba. Él siempre quiso saber qué decía. Y ahora dice su nombre.

Sonríe ligeramente sintiéndose contento, hasta que la puerta se abre y cae para atrás. El susto le dura pocos segundos hasta que unos brazos le sostienen abrazándolo. El susto se convierte en nerviosismo, se sonroja como el cabello de Weasley y huye.

 **.**

 **Potter**

 **.**

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que se le escapó tan rápido?

Es decir, abrió la puerta, le atrapó, le vio sonrojar y se le escapó.

Se le escapó.

Ni le dio tiempo de reír.

Es realmente tímido ¿no?, piensa su lobo y Harry asiente en acuerdo. Alza su mano y olfatea, este es el nuevo olor de su pareja. La vainilla se ha desvanecido, y en cambio, huele a tarta de melaza, a túnicas nuevas, a un aroma ligero a lavanda.

Es como una suave amortentia al alcance de sus dedos. Encontrarlo no sería tan difícil.

 **.**

 **Malfoy**

 **.**

Ha corrido lo más que puede. A quién le importa si lo despiden por no cumplir su deber, aun puede ser doctor muggle, es decir, médico. Da igual, no sabe ni lo que está pensando, solo sabe que necesita huir. Mira su alrededor y se congela. Ha subido a la azotea y solo hay una puerta de acceso, además no puede aparecerse desde ahí.

Es un tonto.

Se oyen unos pasos acercándose y él mira fijamente a la puerta como si fuera a salir de ahí un monstruo, por lo que, mirando hacia todos lados, se oculta tras una pequeña casita que sirve para almacenajes de herramientas. Su corazón late desbocado y se pregunta por qué huye el auror si lo que ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo es abrazarlo.

La puerta se abre, Draco se sobresalta. Se asoma hacia la rejilla y observa como Harry sale de ahí y parece estar

¿Olfateando?

¿Es un hombre lobo?

Draco olfatea, ciertamente Harry no huele a humano ¿Por qué nunca lo notó? Se sienta y asienta la cara en sus rodillas. Si él es un hombre lobo significa que tiene una pareja destinada, ¿no es cierto?

¿y si viene a rechazarle?

¿Podrá soportarlo?

No, no podrá. No puede, necesita alejarse. No quiere morir, no quiere escucharlo.

Unos pasos se detienen frente a él y alza la cara. Le ha encontrado. Ya no hay salida. El pánico empieza a correr por sus venas y su mente empieza a idear otra forma de escapar. Es veloz, puede llegar a las escaleras y entonces…

Y entonces Harry abre la puerta, lo mira, y ante que Draco pueda abrir la boca, se arrodilla y le abraza.

El pánico y la adrenalina disminuyen, y probablemente sea por la presión a la que su cuerpo se encuentra sometido, pero Draco quiere creer que hay una pequeña esperanza para él.

El veela desea sentirse amado.

-Lo lamento, Draco-habla Potter-. Soy un hombre lobo.

Draco no sabe qué decir, solo espera la continuación.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- tartamudea.

-Lamento lo que hice, no supe manejar que eras mi pareja destinada. Creí que me odiabas, no quería sentir tu rechazo. Me acerqué a Zabini porque era cercano a ti, porque tenía tu aroma en él. Pero no fueron más que besos y manoseos, lo juro. No intimamos, No podría tocar de esa forma a alguien que no seas tú

Draco se congela e intenta mirarlo.

Un lobo….

¿Cuando le mordieron, cómo?

¿No pudo oler que él era un veela?

¿Qué rayos le hizo pensar que alguien podría rechazarlo?

Siente a Harry alejarse y un poco asustado por ello le abraza. Aún no lo comprende del todo, pero ¿qué importa todo eso si ahora están juntos? Harry le está abrazando y está confiando en él para decirle su secreto. Le necesita tanto como él. Y es su pareja destinada, no le hará daño.

Y no quiere hacérselo.

-Yo creí que tú me odiabas a mí. Yo soy un veela. Tú también eres mi pareja…-susurra.

Harry parpadea sorprendido y lo mira. Draco sabe que su cara está roja y está tartamudeando un poco. No nota que su puño está apretando la camisa de Harry y le mira, esperando. Cuando no lo soporta más, mira a otro lado. De pronto, una mano está en su barbilla y siente como se voltea su rostro. Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos cuando siente que le están besando.

Que Harry le está besando.

Su cuerpo se relaja, sus pulmones respiran nuevamente.

Este es el beso que había soñado.

.

 **Potter**

Harry camina lentamente tomándose su tiempo. Draco ha cambiado bastante, dejando al chiquillo rubio atrás y poniendo en su lugar a un hombre guapo y diferente. Su aroma ya no es vainilla y menta, pero sigue oliendo igual que delicioso que antes. Deja que su olfato le guíe y se da cuenta que no ha salido del edificio y ha subido al techo. También sabe que no puede desaparecerse desde ahí porque horas antes el mismo lo ha intentado.

Es tan lindo…

Cuando por fin llega a la puerta de la azotea gira lentamente el picaporte.

¿Y si no le quiere?

Pero le ha besado… Hace gala del valor gryffindor y abre la puerta

No ve a nadie.

Empieza a olfatear y no le cabe duda. Está ahí, solo es cuestión de buscarle un poco. Camina por el techo y por fin le ve, tiene la cara sobre sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados.

Huele la duda, el miedo…

Él también los tiene.

Se detiene frente a él y Draco alza la cara. Parece aterrado. Harry se arrodilla y le abraza y siente a Draco relajarse. El miedo desaparece de su aroma y da paso a la confusión.

El lobo en Harry se siente satisfecho. Inhala su aroma, se inunda de su calidez. Puede que mañana lo aleje, pero conservara este momento para siempre en su mente.

Se disculpa por lo que paso con Blaise, y le platica lo que sucedió con Greyback. Le cuenta con paciencia que es su pareja, que tenía miedo, que Blaise era lo más cercano a él que pudo aspirar... que si hubiera sido más valiente, si tan solo le hubiera dicho, que no pasó nada más que besos, que por favor le acepte, que le permita estar a su lado…

Draco no dice nada, solo le mira, y Harry no puede empezar a sentir que pierde la esperanza. Cuando está a punto de alzarse un pequeño jalón en su ropa lo mantiene en su lugar. Y entonces, suavemente, Draco le dice que es un veela y su pareja destinada.

Harry parpadea sorprendido y se separa para verlo. La cara de Draco está roja y está tartamudeando un poco. Su puño está apretando la camisa de Harry, manteniéndose cerca pero sin mirarlo.

Es un veela.

¡Draco es un veela!

Le ha esperado tanto como le ha esperado él. Ha sufrido la distancia y ha esperado con ansia este día al igual que él.

Le pertenece.

Regresó a su lado y su corazón es suyo.

Harry sabe que hay algo que ha quedado pendiente entre los dos desde hace bastante tiempo así que pone la mano en la barbilla del rubio y le voltea el rostro. Se inclina y le besa. Todas sus dudas y temores se disipan. Es su pareja y él la del rubio. Los ojos de Draco se cierran suavemente. Este es el beso que ha querido darle desde que se dio cuenta que Draco le gustaba.

Es el beso que ha querido darle desde hace 3 años cuando lo vio subirse al avión.

Éste es el beso que ha esperado, toda su vida.

 **Malfoy**

Theodore regresó a Inglaterra el mes pasado.

Pansy lo hizo en Junio.

Draco, sin embargo, ha decidido quedarse en Francia un tiempo más, ya que ha iniciará su residencia en la carrera. Harry, por su parte, ha pedido quedarse en el ministerio francés mientras tanto y ambos partirán a Inglaterra en Octubre.

El traslado ya ha sido tramitado y Hermione está feliz de que todo haya salido bien entre ellos, aunque está un poco resentida con Harry por que habla demasiado con Astoria sobre Draco, lo que ha ocasionado que Draco sea quien hable con ella sobre Harry, para la intranquilidad de Pansy.

Además Draco tiene dos meses de estado; y a Harry no le ha faltado tiempo al enterarse para ir corriendo a comprar un anillo; y ha creado una boda cara y hermosa, en la noche, con la torre Eiffel a la vista y luces flotantes llenando el cielo. Los amigos del Gryffindor y la familia Weasley han estado presentes, y los slytherins y amigos del rubio han llenado el resto.

Ha estado un poco sorprendido cuando le han recibido con los brazos abiertos pero sabe que ese ha sido trabajo de Astoria, quien les ha contado su amor de Hogwarts y las peleas con su padre para no luchar con Harry. Draco se ha sonrojado y ha deseado que le tragara la tierra, pero sonríe tímidamente cuando Harry le sujeta la mano y le sonríe, con esa mirada que es solo para él y ha regañadientes teme que pronto tendrá que compartir.

Se estira suavemente esperando con ansias que finalice el día, pues las náuseas y los antojos empiezan a mostrarse. Hoy, por ejemplo se le antoja un pastel de fresas y un poco de chocolate caliente. Mientras espera piensa que Scorpius ha crecido bastante y lamenta nuevamente no haberlo visto nacer ni sostener la mano de su madre ese día, pero Harry lo ha hecho, y solo ese hecho ha hecho que gane nuevamente, si es que se podía más el corazón del rubio.

La voz de Lilian se escucha anunciando al último paciente. Ha llegado de última hora y sin cita por lo que no le conoce ni tiene una idea de cuanto se va a tardar, lo que lamenta porque de verdad quiere ese pastel.

Tocan la puerta y el autoriza la entrada. Su último paciente abre.

El pastel queda olvidado y no puede evitar mirarle fijamente.

El paciente es Blaise Zabini.

 **.**

 **Zabini**

Cuando abre la puerta no se sorprende de ver a Draco, después de todo, cuando escuchó su nombre, apartó la cita con él. Lo que si le sorprende es verle realmente cambiado. Su cabello ha crecido y está amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos son más brillosos, está más alto y sostiene su estómago que está ligeramente abultado.

Está esperando.

Draco parece un poco impactado al verlo y, por su mirada, Blaise puede imaginar que está decidiendo qué hacer con él. Quiere creer que aún puede leer los ojos del hombre pero segundos después, no hay nada familiar en ellos. El rubio le mira y le pide que se siente. Blaise sabe, con ese pequeño gesto, que todo ha acabado entre ellos. La amistad, la confianza y la hermandad. Obedece, y empieza a contestar las preguntas que el rubio le hace. No hay nada más que el profesionalismo.

Cuando Draco termina le recomienda algunas pociones y le pide que descanse, anotando en un formulario lo que le ha dado. Mientras lo hace, Blaise le mira. Es un doctor, según ha escuchado millonario y con pareja. Sonríe suavemente, feliz por él, y cuando Draco se da cuenta niega con la cabeza, le da las gracias y antes de salir, con la mano en el picaporte, le pide perdón.

Draco no dice nada, pero él sinceramente no lo esperaba tampoco. Si Draco le hubiera perdonado, hubiera asistido a alguna reunión de amigos, a su graduación, o a su cumpleaños. Le hubiera mandado una nota, un patronus o una tarjeta en las fiestas mágicas.

Pero no lo hizo.

-Adiós Sr. Zabini- exclama como si no lo hubiera oído. Su mirada es indiferente.

Increíblemente el único precio que pagó, fue perder a su mejor amigo.

Cuando está a punto de salir mira a alguien caminar hacia la habitación. Tiene una túnica de auror y su cabello sigue igual de rebelde. Ya no usa lentes y sonríe mientras camina. En su mano hay un ramo de flores. Le sigue y observa a Draco salir de su oficina antes de que un ramo se interponga en su camino. Cuando Draco mira al lado, Harry, apoyado en la pared, le sonríe de manera juguetona, así que el rubio suelta una pequeña carcajada y toma el ramo.

Potter se acerca y le da un beso. Dulce, suave… y el italiano desvía la mirada.

No puede decir que ha olvidado a Potter, que le encantaba las sonrisas que dirigía a sus amigos. Como se le iluminaban los ojos al mirar algo que le gustaba, algo que le divertía, algo que le encantaba…

Sin embargo hoy Blaise ha descubierto que pueden brillar aún más.

Cuando está con la persona que ama…

No puede envidiar un poco que Draco posea los besos que él quiso. Besos suaves, dulces, que te hacen sentir que Harry Potter te pertenece. Los ojos de Potter se alzan y se cruzan con los de él y el auror frunce el ceño, sus ojos claramente amenazadores; sin embargo él le sonríe porque, después de todo, Draco se lo merece.

Porque es el mejor Malfoy que ha nacido.

Porque sigue sus propios estándares y ha ganado limpiamente.

Por primera vez en años, siente que su alma está en paz.

Y todo ha quedado como debería ser.

.

 **Malfoy**

Cuando ve a Blaise cruzar la puerta, Draco siente la nostalgia invadirlo. No está seguro de querer aún su amistad, pero sabe todo lo que vivieron juntos; que estuvo a su lado en grandes momentos y fue su apoyo incondicional cuando se negó a tomar la marca. Que estuvo con él en lo bueno y lo malo, que muchas veces lo hizo feliz.

Pero también toco el cuerpo de su pareja y solo la idea de eso, hace que el veela en él se ponga celoso y quiera arrancarle las entrañas. Suspira maldiciendo su debate interno y le pide que tome asiento, le revisa, y al final le recomienda pociones y descanso.

Después de escribir la receta médica y hacer un seguimiento, lo mira y nota que Blaise tiene una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando se ve descubierto, niega con la cabeza y la toma. Camina a la puerta y antes de salir le pide perdón. Cara a cara, no una tonta nota. No un tonto patronus o un vociferador.

No dice nada, sin saber que contestarle. Solo le despide como a todos sus pacientes. Le ve salir y por un rato medita si debe seguirle. Han pasado tantas cosas que ya había olvidado gran parte de lo que pasó en Hogwarts. Es como si toda su vida antes de Francia se hubiera esfumado.

Un poco nostálgico, toma sus cosas y camina hacia la puerta. Está a punto de cruzarla cuando un ramo de flores le asusta momentáneamente al aparecer de la nada. Mira hacia un lado y descubre a Harry, apoyado en la pared y sonriendo juguetonamente. Se ríe. Toma el ramo, Harry lo atrae hacia él y le besa. Las flores se aprietan un poco pero ambos parecen olvidarlo.

-Pensé que acababas a las tres – escucha decir a Harry.

-Surgió un paciente de improviso – comenta sin dar más detalles.

-¿Alguien importante?

Él lo piensa un poco y niega con la cabeza. No quiere revivir el momento, quiere disfrutar éste.

Harry sonríe y le pregunta dónde está su corbata y él se distrae con eso que no se da cuenta que el moreno frunce el ceño a lo que sea que esté detrás de él. Puede que su olfato esté fallando ahora que está usando parte de la magia veela para su pequeño, pero sin duda el de Harry no lo hace. Cuando su mirada regresa a él, este tiene una cara de confusión y le pregunta si está bien. Le ve asentir con la cabeza y toma su mano dirigiéndose hacia la salida, feliz de que pronto le dirán si el bebé es niña o niño.

Harry parece olvidar su enojo, y le para, abrazándolo. Le besa nuevamente de forma dulce y suave.

Siete meses después nacen dos bebés.

Sirius James Potter Malfoy y Lily Berenice Malfoy Potter.

.

 **Potter.**

Harry toma en sus brazos a Lily y acaricia sus rubios cabellos antes de darle un beso en la frente. Sus ojos verdes se abren ligeramente antes de cerrarse nuevamente, y el lobo dentro de él se derrite ante el acto y abraza a su hija, su heredera, antes de mirar a su otro cachorro.

El heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

La que Draco heredó en Francia, por supuesto.

Sirius si tiene los ojos abiertos, mostrando el gris de Draco y Narcissa en ellos. Su cabello, al contrario de su hermana es negro, pero solo lo hace parecerse a su padrino, de quién obtuvo el nombre.

Se acerca a él, quien es sostenido por Narcissa y le besa la frente, intentando no aplastar a Lili. Ella se agita incómoda y balbucea.

Harry, los mira pensando en que no puede esperar para verles crecer. Enseñarles a volar en escoba, festejar sus cumpleaños, navidad, lo que sea. Quiere darles la vida llena de amor que Draco y él no tuvieron. Quiere enseñarles a ser feliz.

Quiere enseñarles junto a Draco.

Draco sigue durmiendo y Harry se sienta a su lado tomando su mano: han pasado muchas cosas. Se ha convertido en auror, ha encontrado a Draco, se han casado y han tenido dos hijos. Tiene dos ahijados y una suegra, quien lo mima como si fuera su madre.

Ha madurado.

Su vida ha cambiado por completo.

Aún recuerda la mirada de dolor de Draco ese día, cuando le vio con Zabini, y en sus sueños a veces aparece. Desde entonces nunca más ha recibido esa mirada pero cuida mucho de no provocarla porque Draco es su corazón, su vida. Y él quiere que sea feliz, que sea amado.

Cuando Draco abre los ojos le observa con la mirada amorosa de siempre, aunque ahora esa mirada es compartida hacia la pequeña bebé en sus manos. No importa. Harry le sonríe feliz, mientras pone a su hija en sus brazos y ve a Narcissa acercarse para darle a Sirius.

Le besa suave, lento como el primer beso que se dieron.

El beso se interrumpe por la llegada de Ron y Pansy, padrino y madrina de Lily y Sirius, respectivamente. Gruñe disconforme y Draco rie antes de mirar a los visitantes y mostrar con orgullo a sus bebés. Harry suspira y sonríe también, antes de mirar a su familia.

Este es el inicio de su nueva vida.

 **Zabini.**

Blaise festejará su cumpleaños, después de años enteros, en Inglaterra, y con sus viejos amigos de la escuela. Tomó un tiempo para poder volver a ser parte del grupo, pero el tiempo ha pasado para todos por igual y las riñas escolares han pasado a segundo plano para quienes no tuvieron parte directa en la historia. Más de cuatro años aproximadamente… Se ha graduado como profesor, enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts y es Jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Mientras entra en su habitación, suspira tras el agotamiento del día y mira a la ventana. Un día, como hoy, estaba platicando en susurros con Draco en su vieja habitación en la mazmorras. Con un pequeño pastel frente a él, y una caja envuelta para regalo.

Un día como hoy, su mejor amigo celebraba su cumpleaños.

Mira el campo de quidditch y decide salir un rato para despejarse. La culpa ya no es tan dolorosa, pero una parte de Blaise añora el qué pudo ser; así que, vigilando que ninguno de sus alumnos slytherin esté fuera de la hora de queda, pues quiere que su casa gane la copa esta vez para restregarselo en la cara de Neville, se para en medio del campo y respiró el aire fresco, disfrutando como el viento movía su cabello.

El hijo de Draco debía haber nacido ya hace un mes, se dice mirando las nubes. Él siempre imaginó que estaría con él ese día, y lo vería mirar con orgullo a su heredero, pero ahora, como muchas cosas, parece un deseo muy lejano. En eso está pensando cuando una snitch cruza a su lado y él voltea esperando ver a la instructora de Quidditch luchando con sus pelotas.

Pero no es ella.

Es Draco.

Su cabello largo se mueve a pesar de la coleta y sujeta dos escobas en su mano. La snitch, inquieta como siempre, se mueve en el cielo y ambos la siguen con la mirada. Indeciso de qué significa esto, mira a su ex-amigo, esperando. Y solo entonces, Draco sonríe timídamente y le tira una escoba, mientras se eleva en el cielo.

Sorprendido, él le imita y le mira.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Blaise-susurra el rubio, como si hubiera guardado ese mensaje por años y hasta ahora fuera libre.

Sin poder evitarlo, pequeñas lágrimas caen por sus ojos, pero el profesor las limpia rápidamente y sonríe.

-Gracias.

Es feliz.

A lo lejos, ve a Potter mirarlos con cautela, pero él lo ignora y solo mira a Draco. Jugan como aquellas veces entrenaron para ganarle a Potter. En que al final olvidaban porque estaban entrenando en primer lugar.

Blaise ríe y olvida los 4 años que han pasado y el resentimiento o la culpa. Olvida la tristeza y en su alma solo hay calidez. Una calidez dulce, tranquila que te hace sentir en casa.

 _Solo son Draco y él, contra la snitch._


End file.
